Dragon Ball: Another World
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: After a training session, three Saiyans embark on an adventure to defeat a new evil with unbelievable power.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just so you know, this isn't actually my fic. I am currently writing on behalf of SSJ5 Kiezen due to some… technical difficulties. That being said, this is his story while I'm just writing it and posting it.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Nash and Star belong to SSJ 5 Kiezen as well as this plot.**

**Claimer: I own Yuken and he is being used by SSJ5 Kiezen and Raiden 221 with my permission.**

It was a hot afternoon as the two warriors trained in the open plane that was Highlands. The ground shook as their attacks connected with deafening blows.

Yuken screamed a battle cry as the ten year old, white haired Saiyan in a navy blue gi like Goku's with black belt and wrist bands, threw a heavy punch at his sparring partner. Nash blocked by making an X with his arms and then the black haired, twelve year old Saiyan in blue shorts and black pants countered with a kick to Yuken's side.

The younger Saiyan jumped back to avoid the kick and started firing ki blasts at Nash which he blocked with his katana, one Nash called Diamond.

"Hey! No fair!" Exclaimed Yuken, "You said you wouldn't use weapons!" Yuken then floated back down to the ground and crossed his arms as his messy bed hair blew in the breeze.

"No…" Nash replied as his long, black hair did the same, "I said it would be difficult without weapons. I never said we couldn't use 'em."

Yuken blew a bang out of his face and glared at Nash, "Well I don't have a weapon dummy."

Nash fiddled with the sword for a bit, "Well, I don't really see how that's my problem." Nash then afterimaged behind Yuken and narrowly missed him.

Yuken smirked as he jumped back, "Oh… you're gonna get it now!" Yuken then tackled Nash and the two Saiyans entered a small wrestling match with Nash coming out on top.

"1,2,3. You lose." Nash said calmly as he continued to pin Yuken to the ground.

"Oh really?" Yuken asked as he raised an eyebrow. Yuken suddenly increased his power level and this threw Nash off of him, making the older Saiyan land in some nearby bushes with his legs sticking out.

Yuken saw this sight as he stood up and fell over again laughing.

"Hardy, har, har. Now will you help me out of this?" Came Nash's muffled voice from the bushes.

After some continued sparring the two boys decided to take a break and lie down on the grass as it became nightfall.

After a couple of minutes of this, Yuken sighed deeply.

"What's wrong with you?" Nash asked with his hands behind his head.

Yuken sat up slowly, "This is all just so… boring. Sometimes I just wish we could have an adventure, ya know, like the ones Goku always talks about…"

"Well, ya gotta go find adventure sometimes. It's not like an adventure is just gonna fall out of the sky."

As Nash finished this sentence, a space-pod came from seemingly nowhere and hit Yuken in the head hard, creating a small crater in the ground with Yuken under the space-pod.

"Yuken!" Nash yelled as he stood up, "Are you okay?"

Yuken threw the pod off of him and clutched his head while he whispered, "I think I'm gonna need some aspirin."

Nash walked up to the pod which was still hot due to entry of the atmosphere, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

The door slowly opened and a badly beaten-up Saiyan girl with blue eyes and dark red hair, wearing Saiyan armour slowly wobbled out of the craft and then fell into Nash's arms.

She whispered, "Help… me…" Before fading into unconsciousness.

Yuken had just climbed out of the crater and saw Nash holding the injured girl, "Yeah, you do tend to have that affect on girls." Yuken joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT all belong to Toei Animation, Funimation and Akira Toriyama. This plot, Nash and Star all belong to SSJ5 Kiezen.**

**Claimer: Yuken is mine and is being used by Raiden 221 and SSJ5 Kiezen with my permission.**

It had been three hours since Star had crash-landed on Earth. After seeing the extent of her wounds, Nash had brought Star to the infirmary at Capsule Corp. All three Saiyans were currently in the room with Star in the hospital bed, unconscious, Nash in a chair next to her and Yuken hanging upside down from the ceiling light with his white tail, letting the blood rush to his head, when Bulma burst into the small room.

"Okay, what's going on in here? You guys just run into Capsule Corp. with some injured girl and take her in here without even a small explanation!" Bulma said, irritated.

"Well it was more Nash than me, I was actually hit by her ship." Yuken said, still hanging from the light.

"It was a pod. And you seem okay." Said Nash.

"Okay, let me hurl a pod at your head, at a speed over one thousand kilometres and see how you feel!" Yuken yelled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, do you guys know what her name is?" Bulma asked.

"Star…" Murmured said Saiyan girl.

Star then opened her eyes and looked around the small room, "Where am I?"

"Safe." Nash said simply, "Try and get some rest."

Star nodded weakly and did as told. Soon, she was resting again.

"Poor girl. Looks like she's been through a lot. I'll see if I can go get her some food." And with that Bulma left the room.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking!" Yuken yelled from the ceiling.

Soon, three days past, and Star was back on her feet, though she was still hesitant to talk about who or what had caused her injuries, so Nash thought it best that she got use to Earth life first. And what better way to do that than with sport?

"Okay, now you see the key to tennis is to keep your eye on the ball." Nash said as he lifted the green ball in front of him and got ready to serve, Star nodded at this. Both players were wearing white tennis clothes that Bulma had been kind enough to buy them and were playing on the Capsule Corp. outside court.

Nash threw the ball in the air and hit it over the net with all his strength, he was surprised when Star had actually hit it back (few people and fewer rackets had the strength), so surprised that he lost concentration when hitting it back and was hit in the head.

"Sorry!" Star yelled blushing.

"Nah, I'm cool." Nash replied dazed as he dizzily got back onto his feet.

They then played easily for a while until Star hit the ball over the fence.

"Sorry, again!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Nash replied as he walked out the court and saw none other than Yuken leaning against the fence in cobalt blue basketball shorts and top (with a 1 on the back), arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Nash asked as he bent down to fetch the ball.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to play basketball with me, Goku and Vegeta. But I see you're way to busy with your _girlfriend." _Yukensnickered.

"She's not my girlfriend." Nash replied angrily.

"Yeah, she's just a _girl _who is your _friend."_

Nash smiled, "You mean like with you and Bulla?"

Yuken blushed and turned to face Nash, "That's different!"

Nash walked back to the court, "Whatever, shorstuff."

Yuken charged a small ki ball as revenge for the last comment, but was about to receive a much more satisfactory revenge.

As Nash walked out onto the court, the ball slipped from his hand and rolled to the middle. Both current players moved for it, and their hands touched as they reached for the ball, making them blush.

Yuken took this opportunity for revenge, "Nash loves Star, and Star loves Nash! She landed on my head, with one big crash!" Yuken sang and then fell over laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Is he always like this?" Star asked, still blushing, as she stood up.

"Only on Wednesdays…" Nash replied, doing the same.

"Boy! Where are you!" Came the voice of Vegeta.

"Coming!" Yuken replied as he walked away snickering.

"What are you so happy about?" Vegeta asked also wearing basketball clothes except his were black and golden and his had a 5 on the back, his back turned to the court. Due to this fact, he never saw Star's wide shot go _through _the fence and the ball hit him on the back of the head, hard.

Nash saw this and was stricken with fear, "Run!" Was all he yelled before he took to the sky. Star didn't know why, but she followed soon after.

Meanwhile, Vegeta picked up the tennis ball and had no idea what it was since he had never even watched the game in his life. The Saiyan prince then looked to the sky and thought, 'What are birds eating these days?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Rights go to Funimation, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

**I do not own this plot, Nash or Star. Rights go to SSJ5 Kiezen.**

**Claimer: I claim Yuken.**

**Chapter 3**

It was early afternoon when Nash, Yuken and Star entered the mall. Nash wearing a black hood and black jeans, Yuken wearing a dark blue hood with light blue jeans and Star wearing a green t-shirt with grey jeans.

"I don't get it." Said Star as they walked, "Where are all the bloodthirsty animals?"

Nash chuckled a little, "No, this isn't a maul, it's a _mall. _It's just a big building with lots of stores in it."

"Oh! So that's why Bulma gave us that list!"

Nash nodded and turned to Yuken, "So bud, what're we buyin?"

Yuken retrieved the list from his pocket and scratched the back of his head with his tail while he studied the white paper, "Five light bulbs, two bottles of milk, a set of triple A batteries, five cartons of eggs and… ten kilograms of gummy bears."

Nash stopped in his tracks, "Yuken, let me see that list." And held out his hand expectantly while Yuken held the list close and shook his head.

"You don't need to. It's all there, I swear!"

"Sorry Yuken, but we're not getting ten kg's of gummy bears."

"But why?" Yuken whined.

"First off: Bulma entrusted _me _with her credit card, and I'm not gonna lose that privilege. Second: You know what happens when you have sweets. Remember Halloween?"

Yuken folded his arms and grumbled, "You almost blow up city once and they never let it go…"

Star giggled, "Come on. Can't you just let him have a little something?"

Nash sighed and folded his arms, "Fine, he gets **one **pack, but that's all."  
"Well who put you in charge of what I can and can't have?"

Nash displayed the credit card proudly, "This."

"Yoink!" Yuken said as he grabbed the plastic card and flew down the mall laughing.

"Yuken get back here!" With that, both Nash and Star took after the younger Saiyan.

Yuken reached the middle of the mall, but a large display blocked his flight path.

"Oh crud, oh crud!" Yuken said as he looked for a way to go and didn't notice Nash until the black-haired Saiyan tackled him in the chest and both landed on the floor. The card fell out of Yuken's grasp and landed in front of Star as she touched down.

The flame-haired girl picked up the golden piece of plastic and smirked, "I think that I should be in charge of finances today."

Nash smiled sheepishly and was suddenly pushed away as an out of breath Yuken said, "Get off."

The mall's main skylight was suddenly broken and pieces of glass fell as the sounds of blasts and people screaming were heard. The three Saiyans looked up to see eighteen soldiers in white armour that covered their entire bodies (requiring a slit of purple glass on the helmet so to see) slowly descend to the floor. These soldiers were followed by two other aliens: one a large, pale alien in a yellow gi (similar to Tapion's) with an orange Mohawk and the other a normal-sized purple alien with an elongated head wearing battle armour similar to Freeza's troops.

The two aliens floated at about the level of the second floor and folded their arms as they looked down on the people below, when suddenly the pale one spoke up, "Oh look Crayon, a bunch of pathetic Earth creatures. How boring."

"This planet will be a breeze, don't you think Pen?"

"Well, let's get this over with."

Pen then spoke in a louder voice so that all could hear, "Attention citizens! Your planet has been chosen by the mighty Kabra to be part of his collection! Come quietly and you will suffer no harm! Resist us and well…" Pen gestured to the troops, "You get the picture."

"You really expect us to give up without a fight?" Nash yelled back. "Yeah!" Added Star and Yuken as they got into battle stances and uncurled their tails.

"Oh look Pen! Saiyans! This might actually be a bit fun!"

Pen looked thoughtful as he put a hand on his chin, "Hmm… something looks familiar about the girl…" Crayon snapped his fingers, "I know! It's that girl who thought she could take on Kabra! She lasted longer than expected."

Pen nodded, "A whole ten seconds. Quite a feat!" They both chuckled slightly as they hovered midair.

Star growled angrily, "You two will pay for what you've done!"

"Please." Said Crayon, "Take it up with our soldiers instead."

The soldiers nodded and chose their targets, it was six soldiers per Saiyan.

Six soldiers rushed Star with a battle cry. She ducked under a punch, did a handstand and kicked two in the face.

Nash took three on at once, dodging punches and kicks. He blocked a punch with his forearm and then delivered his own to the gut of the unlucky soldier who doubled over in pain. Nash took down the other two simultaneously with a punch to the left and a kick to the right.

Two soldiers rushed at Yuken's sides, fists outstretched while he floated calmly. The young Saiyan suddenly shot down and their fists collided with one another's faces. Yuken took out the last one with a punch to the gut.

Meanwhile, Crayon and Pen looked on at the fight, arms folded, "Hmm… she's a lot stronger than before. Must be that Saiyan healing we heard about." Said Pen.

Star's last four encircled her, but the female Saiyan was too quick for them as she launched two pink blasts at two different soldier's chests, and then took out the other two with a swift kick to the gut and, a bone crunching punch to the jaw, causing the helmet's glass to crack.

Nash swung a soldier around quickly by his arm, and then released him into another soldier, causing them to collide with a store. He then finished off the last one with a punch to the face.

Yuken threw a soldier into a pillar and finished up the last two by jumping up, and bashing their heads together. The young Saiyan then dusted his hands off while smiling, "Well that takes care of that!"

"Not quite!" Said Star as she afterimaged next to Crayon and delivered a kick to his abdomen, sending him through the wall of the mall and into an oil tanker, incinerating him when it exploded.

"That was for my mother."

Meanwhile, Pen was awestruck by their power and looked terrified. Suddenly, Pen was startled when Yuken appeared in front of him, upside down, arms crossed and a blank expression on his face, "You guys are really weak. I think you should leave now."

Pen angered at this statement, "Why you… I'll show you, you runt! Now witness my true power!" Pen then scrunched down as he powered up and a yellow aura enveloped him as he growled. After a few seconds of this, he screamed loudly, flaring his power and smirked.

Yuken merely raised an eyebrow (or lowered, considering he was still upside down) and asked, "That's it? I was expecting better."

"Well let's see you put your money where your mouth is!" Pen said as he got into a fighting stance.

Yuken merely shrugged and disappeared. He suddenly reappeared (still upside down) and delivered a kick to Pen's jaw, sending the clearly outclassed tyrant through the already broken skylight.

Pen stopped himself when he was high above the mall, "Why you…" Pen's eyes suddenly bulged as he doubled over and gasped for breath as spit flew from his mouth. The big alien then looked down to see that Nash had his fist firmly planted in Pen's gut.

Pen slowly hovered back a ways as he gasped for air. Nash slowly stood up and said, "Leave, while you still can."

Pen slowly retrieved a remote from his gi and pushed a large red button, making a space-pod appear after a few seconds. As he climbed in he said in a hoarse voice, "This isn't over yet, boy. You'll be sorry."The door then closed and the pod took to the skies as Nash, Yuken and Star looked on.

"You should have finished him." Said Star.

"I know, it's just…" Nash suddenly doubled over as Yuken kneed him in the stomach. Nash looked over to his angry comrade and asked, "What was that for?"

"You tossed those two guys into the candy store ya big jerk! Now we're probably never allowed in there again!"

Star looked on as the two argued and giggled as she thought, 'Man they're strong. If only they were strong enough...'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Rights go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation and Toei animation.**

**I do not own this plot, Nash or Star. Rights go to SSJ5 Kiezen**

**Claimer: I claim Yuken.**

**Chapter 4**

The room Pen arrived in was dark and musty. Up on a purple thrown, sat an intimidating figure, darkness hiding his body save for his left eye that gave a look that could kill a man.

Pen kneeled a few feet from the throne, keeping his head down.

"Pen, report." Said the figure in a deep voice. Granting Pen permission to speak.

Pen gulped, few people had ever delivered bad news to Kabra and lived. "Well… s… sir." He managed to mumble out, "We… we went to planet Earth as you requested…"

"Ah, finally. The most beautiful planet in the Northern Galaxy is mine." Interrupted Kabra.

"Actually sir, we ran into a bit of trouble and well… Crayon didn't make it, as well as the squad of our elites."

Kabra was silent for a moment, "That is… disappointing. At least you cleaned up the mess right?" Pen gulped, "_Right?" _Kabra stretched the word to add emphasis.

"A… actually sir, to put it bluntly, we were thrown around like a bunch of ragdolls, sir."

"Hmm… interesting. Who are these fine warriors?"

"S-Saiyans sir."

Kabra opened his eyes in shock and chuckled, "That was a good one Pen!" The monster wiped away a tear from his eye, "Next you're going to tell me they were only three kids! Hahahaha!" Kabra then broke out laughing, but all Pen did was sweat.

When Kabra noticed this, the tyrant stopped laughing, "You're serious aren't you?" He asked flatly, and Pen nodded as a response.

Kabra pondered this for a moment before shouting, "Argon! Lithium! Copper! Iron! Get in here now!" As Kabra said this, four shadowed figures appeared in the throne room, kneeling in a similar fashion to Pen.

"I want you to go to Earth, and take that planet! But be sure to kill those miserable Saiyans first! Understood?" All the figures nodded and disappeared.

"As for you…" Kabra turned back to Pen who gulped again, "I want you to tell me everything you know about these Saiyans…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Here you go Bulma." Said Nash as he handed all the groceries to the blue-haired woman who took them graciously.

"Thanks Nash. Hey, where's Yuken?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.

Star sighed and counted down, "3… 2… 1…" At that moment, Yuken flew through the house going, "Woo-hoo!"

"What's up with him?" Asked Bulma as she started to put away some groceries.

"Well, we saved the mall and the manager was very grateful and asked us if we wanted anything and since the candy store was… going out of business, well, you can guess what Yuken wanted." Said Saiyan cub suddenly did some laps around the kitchen and then crashed into the living room couch, and started laughing.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, saved the mall from who?"

"Well, it's a funny story: Ya see…" Nash stopped as he felt four large ki's enter the atmosphere.

"What a dump!" Exclaimed a tall, thin, pink alien wearing battle armour, as he climbed out of his pod.

"Well, Copper, according to my scanners those Earth words on that sign say 'City Dump'." Replied the metallic voice of a head, in a blue tank, with a large, robotic body with claws for hands.

"Iron! Copper! Cease your babbling!" Commanded a muscular, milky white figure with a black crown like Freeza's. This creature had no facial features whatsoever: no mouth, ears, eyes or nose. So how he spoke was a mystery.

"Yes master Argon." Said Copper and Iron in unison.

"Lithium." Argon said turning to a figure who was a wavy, black cloud with red eyes, "Where are the nearest power levels? I want to be done here as soon as possible."

Lithium closed his eyes and concentrated, "Hmm… the nearest high power levels are…" Lithium opened his eyes and seemed to smile, "Right here."

As he said this, Yuken (smiling broadly), Nash and Star touched down in the landfill.

"So… I assume you are the three Saiyans huh? How… disappointing." Said Argon, folding his arms.

"So… you're the bad guys? How…" Yuken folded his arms and lowered his voice, "Disappointing…" Yuken fell on the ground laughing again. After a few seconds his laughing slowed and he yawned, "I think my sugar rush ran out…" The young Saiyan complained.

Copper laughed, "Ha! Seriously? Pen and Crayon were beat by these punks? Let me at 'em! I could beat all three of them with both hands behind my back!"

Nash smirked, "Don't underestimate your opponents. It could be your downfall…"

"Well Copper he is right about that. Hmm… let's see here… 1, 2, 3. What a shame, we seem to outnumber you. Oh well, Iron: you have the joker. Copper: you get to have fun with the girl…"

Copper raised his eyebrows and smiled at Star who backed away.

"Not that kind of fun you idiot!" Yelled Argon, "And that leaves me and Lithium for Mr. Leader here."

"Hey, why does Nash get to be leader?" Complained Yuken.

"Because I'm smarter than you." Nash replied and folded his arms, "Not to mention taller." Nash realised his mistake as he received a hit to the cheek that sent him flying away. Yuken then turned to Iron.

"Hey tin-man!"

"Huh?" Iron sweat-dropped.

"I need something to take my anger out on! So let's go!" Iron nodded worriedly and the two disappeared.

"Well, let's go you pervert." Both Star and Copper disappeared. Nash then pulled himself out of his junk pile groggily.

"Sometimes I forget about his height issues… I hate it when that happens."

Nash then got into a battle stance. He then noticed Lithium was gone as well. The young warrior suddenly froze up, but not of his own accord. Nash was now blanketed by a dark energy.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Argon maniacally, "You fool! Leaving yourself wide open was _your_ downfall! It was simple for Lithium to overshadow you! Now die!" Argon charged in and delivered a monstrous punch to Nash's gut.

Meanwhile, Yuken and Iron traded blows, neither giving way. Iron then surprised the young warrior with a fake punch, followed by a kick to the side, sending Yuken through some buildings.

"Come now child is that the best you've got?" The cyborg was surprised, however, when Yuken afterimaged in front of him and gave a kick of his own, sending Iron to the ground and creating a crater.

At that moment, Star created a crater of her own, except she was in it. The female stood up groggily and Copper teleported in front of her and smiled darkly while chuckling.

Star took this moment to deliver a blow to the monster's gut. Copper stumbled back while clutching his gut before growling at the girl, "Why you… I was gonna drag this out a bit for that you die now!" Copper charged up a pink ball of energy and chucked it at the girl, who narrowly dodged.

Nash was currently being beaten to a pulp as Argon gave punch after unforgiving punch.

"Master, may I have a go at the boy now?" Asked Lithium from seemingly nowhere.

Argon ceased his attack and floated back a bit, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Lithium ceased his overshadowing and no sooner had he done this that a fist collided with his cheek.

Nash turned to see his helper, "Goku!"

"Hey Nash! I sensed some dark energy over here and I thought I might help out."

"Umm… thanks Goku, but where were you when they attacked the mall?" Goku smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I was kinda, eating."

"Of course." Nash said flatly and Goku gained a serious demeanour.

"So, what's the situation?"

"The usual: bad guy wants to take over the planet."

Goku sighed, "For once can't it just be some guy looking for a spar?" Goku was suddenly forced to enter combat mode as Lithium came back for some revenge.

Nash again smirked at Argon who floated calmly, "Now then, let's see you win in a fair fight…" Nash then retrieved Diamond from her sheath, and the sun glistened off the silver shining blade.

"Hmm… not bad, now try this on for size…" Argon stuck out his hand and a blade started to take form, one double the size of Nash's. When the sword was complete, it was revealed to be a red blade with a golden hilt.

"Let's dance freak." Both Nash and Argon disappeared from sight and they began to block and parry blades as the sound of metal clashing resonated through the air.

Meanwhile, Goku had tried everything so far, but all of his punches went straight through Lithium.

'Darn it!' Thought Goku as the shadowy being's fist made contact with his face, 'I need to think of something fast, or I might have to go super, and that might attract too much attention from people, putting them in danger.'

Goku caught a lucky break as the two suddenly exited the shadow of a building, and while Goku remained unharmed from this, Lithium screeched in pain as his arm made contact with sunlight. His dark skin seemed to smoke as he slunk back into the shadows.

"So that's your weakness huh?" Goku asked as he flew upward, into direct sunlight.

"Well, it appears we've reached a stalemate… that is until nightfall. Then my power will know no bounds!"

"Yeah well, I don't feel like waiting that long since I still want lunch, so I'll just end this now." Goku then put his index fingers on his head, closed his eyes and yelled, "Solar Flare!" Lithium was then bathed in white-blue light, and his body began to melt as he screamed in pain.

Star blasted Copper through some buildings with a ki-pulse as Iron held Yuken up with a claw around his neck.

The maniac smiled as Yuken tried to break free of his grip, "Come now boy, smile! I want to see a nice face before I kill you!" Iron then raised his other claw which had a blade sticking out of it.

"Yuken!" Yelled Star as she picked up Copper who was barely conscious, "Double-team!" And she then threw the brute at the cyborg and Saiyan with all her might.

Before Iron could figure out her plan, Yuken grabbed Iron's arm and flung him over, effectively putting Iron behind Yuken.

The next thing Iron knew, Copper collided with his back, one of Copper's many spikes sticking through his robotic chest.

"My main circuitry! No!" Was all Iron could yell before Yuken broke off the arm, landed on the ground and turned to face the two.

Both beings floated in the air somehow, both conjoined and upside down. Before either could make a move to free themselves, Yuken put his hands above his head and charged a yellow ki attack in his hands, "Masenko-ha!" Was what Yuken yelled as he fired the golden beam, and disintegrated the monsters.

Nash and Argon both had various cuts along their bodies. Each stared at each other as they panted.

"You're good with a sword kid, I'll give you that." Commented Argon.

"You're not too bad yourself. But I think it's time I end this." Nash flew back a ways and started to charge his sword with some green energy while Argon looked on confused. When Nash felt that it was ready, he screamed out, "Shining Raid!" And made a sideways slicing motion with his sword and a green line of energy headed for Argon.

The being raised his sword, only for the attack to go through it like a hot knife to butter. Argon somehow managed to afterimage away from the attack. Argon then growled in fury as Nash looked on.

The milky-white alien suddenly screamed in rage as he spread his body and his power soared, "Now! This ends for you!"

Yuken and Star looked on as Argon's power reached its peak. Star looked worried while Yuken seemed bored, "Hey, you wanna go get a smoothie or somethin?" Yuken asked nonchalantly.

"How can you think about drinks at a time like this?" Yelled Star as her face turned red from anger, Yuken remained unfazed however and put his hands in his pockets.

"What? You're worried about that guy? Please! Nash has got this!"

"He really has that much power?"

"Yeah sure! All he has to do is go super! I can do it to, but my opponent wasn't as strong, so I didn't need to."

"Go… super?"

"Just watch and you'll see…"

Argon's speed had increased as much as his strength and he surprised Nash with blow to the face, sending the boy to the ground and creating a long ditch as his body scraped against the ground.

Argon then began to fire black ki blasts at Nash at a rapid pace, making a large dust cloud that encased the warrior.

Argon then gently landed in front of the dust cloud. When it cleared, Nash was revealed to be panting heavily and his gi torn. The Saiyan had managed to stay alive by using his sword to block some incoming attacks, but the explosions still caused him damage.

Argon slowly clapped mockingly, "Well done boy. You seemed to have learned how to survive. I must say, you have been a most worthy opponent. Too bad for you I don't care about that." Argon raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the young warrior, "Any last words?"

Nash smiled, "A request actually. I want to show you my true power." If Argon had an eyebrow, he would raise it.

"What are you talking about boy? I can see you're at your limit so stop bluffing!"

"Ya I've reached my limit… in my base form." Nash spread his legs and began to power up. Any remaining dust was blown away as his power level soared and his tail lashed out. Soon, Nash's eyes became teal and his hair (which stood on end) and tail fur became as golden as his new aura. Nash now also had a serious look on his face.

Argon fired Death Beam after Death Beam, but Nash just swatted them like flies as he walked towards the alien. When Nash was near enough, Argon threw a heavy punch, only for it to be caught and Nash began to crush Argon's hand, making the intruder get down on one knee from the pain.

"I. Will. Not be beaten!" Yelled the faceless monster as he threw his other fist at Nash's face. When it collided however, Nash remained unfazed and Argon received a jolt of pain throughout his arm.

"What… are you?" Asked Argon, some fear in his voice.

Nash merely smiled and nonchalantly said, "Nothing more than what I am: a good person who uses his power against people like you."

Argon seemed to smile and chuckle a little, this confused Nash and was evident on his face when his smile dropped and he raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I know my end is here, but at least mine will be swift. You however, will die at the hands of a being with more power than you could ever imagine, he won't be as friendly as me." Nash was surprised when Argon took Diamond with his free hand, and ran the blade through his own chest. The monster then fell back dead.

Star looked on, jaw-dropped from seeing Nash's power and Yuken then returned with a blue smoothie in hand.

The white-haired then took a sip from his drink and asked, "What I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The three of them sat in the kitchen of Capsule Corp as a serious air hung in the room.

The three Saiyans were all doing different things: Star was twiddling her thumbs, Yuken was staring out the window and Nash looked at Star seriously.

Nash finally decided to speak up as he slammed his fist on the table, "That's it!" He shouted, gaining the other two's attention, "Who were those guys? They kept talking like they knew you! And who's Kabra?" Nash demanded.

Star sighed. She knew she would have to tell them eventually and she lowered her head as she explained, "They were all troops of Kabra: a warlord who takes over planets and adds them to his private empire. Nobody knows where he came from, or how he got so powerful. All I know is that facing him is death."

"But how could he be so strong when all his minions are so weak?" Asked Yuken who was now intrigued in the conversation.

"Believe me. He's strong. A super Saiyan is next to nothing compared to him. I should know. He attacked my home. One of the last few Saiyan clans. I'm not sure where you guys are from though."

"We were sent to Earth as babies by some other tyrant. Can't remember his name though." Nash spoke up and Star nodded as she continued her story.

"Unfortunately for us, that was one of few missions he wanted to handle personally. We fought with all we had, but it wasn't enough." Star began to tear up, "He killed all of my family. I attacked him in rage, but all I did was make him tickle and then he beat me to a pulp. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to crawl to an escape pod and fly here."

Star began to cry uncontrollably and Yuken glared at Nash, "You're just one with the ladies aren't ya?"

Nash rubbed the back of his head as he felt guilty, "Star I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

The still sobbing teen wiped her eyes, "It's okay. You deserved a right to know and I put your planet in danger. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Hey, don't worry." Nash said as he comforted her with a hug, "We can beat this guy."

A certain white-haired Saiyan saw the mutual affection the two had and smirked as he sang, "Nash likes Star and Star likes Nash! She landed on my head with one big crash!"

The two blushed as they had forgotten Yuken was there and had not noticed they were holding hands.

The elder male Saiyan cleared his throat and spoke up, "So, we need to make a plan for Kabra if he's as strong as you say. Especially since everyone else left for a trip to Namek and it's just us."

"Kabra is too smart for a trap." The female Saiyan said, "We're doomed unless there's a place we can do a year's training in one day." She said with a huff and leaned on the kitchen table with her elbows and her head in her hands.

The other two smirked at each other and said in unison, "Ya don't say?"

The three flew up to the Lookout two hours later and landed softly so as not to alert Mr. Popo.

"Is he here?" Asked Star quietly.

"I don't know." Nash responded as he concentrated, "I don't sense him..."

"Don't sense who?" A voice asked from behind and all three Saiyans jumped back in surprise.

"Mr. Popo! Just the guy we were looking for!" Declared Yuken who seemed very nonchalant, "Could we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber please?"

Nash sighed. That room was one of the most spiritual places in the world. No way would Popo let them in there without the world being in danger or permission from Dende himself. Popo wasn't just going to let them in there by being asked nicely.

"Of course. Right this way." The former responded and turned towards the main building.

"Come on Nash!" Star said as she and Yuken followed and Nash looked on dumbstruck.

The three Saiyans entered the seemingly infinite, white room and gasped at it.

"Wow." Said Yuken, and his voice echoed through the white space. The young Saiyan then got an idea as he smirked evilly, "Wow!" And his voice echoed again except this time louder and further.

Yuken took in a deep breath for another yell but was stopped when Nash yelled, "Yuken!" and the younger Saiyan folded his arms in disappointment as Nash turned back to the guardian of Earth's helper.

"How long can we stay in here?"

"For two days on the outside, but after that the door will disappear and you will be trapped forever."

Nash nodded, "Then would you please open the door after one day?"

"Certainly. And good luck." With that, Popo turned around and closed the door behind him, sealing the three inside.

"Hey guys." Star spoke up, "I just noticed, there are only two beds.

It was true. There were two king sized beds that could easily accommodate the three of them. But there was the issue of gender difference and them only being preteen to teenagers.

Nash put his hand on his chin in thought, "Hmm... we have to think about this logically. How about we take turns sleeping on the floor. But who will go first?"

"Not it." Said Yuken and then Star.

"No fair! I... I wasn't ready!"

"Fine." Yuken said, "Not it!" The two younger Saiyans said in unison and Nash slumped over.

"Sometimes I hate you guys."

Three weeks later in the chamber...

Yuken was in the background in his Super Saiyan form, practising punches and kicks, while Nash gave Star a lesson.

The young female had her eyes closed, feet apart and fists clenched as she focused on what Nash was saying.

"This is good. I can definitely tell you have the power in you." The black haired Saiyan said as he put his hands his hips, "But this doesn't come by force. Becoming a Super Saiyan comes in response to a need, not a desire. Think about how Kabra killed your family and friends and how you need to get stronger to beat him."

Images of what Kabra did flashed through Star's mind. The screams of her family. The pain they suffered. The pain she and everybody else suffered and her power steadily rose as she angered. Then, she could here Kabra speak.

"Come now little girl. You think you can beat me? Ha! You're nothing! Your power is pathetic! You'll never beat me!" The monster in her head declared.

'I'll show you.' Star thought, 'I'll show you!' And her thoughts became mixed with her voice as she let loose a tremendous scream and winds came from her body as her power increased.

Her red hair turned golden and stood up and so did the hair on her tail. She bulked up slightly and her aura turned golden and gained a whirring sound. Star opened her eyes to reveal that her irises were now teal in colour.

Star then dropped to the ground on her hands and knees, panting as the transformation faded out.

"Takes a bit out of you, doesn't it?" Nash asked sarcastically.

"No duh hey?" Star asked back, "By the way, thanks."

The elder Saiyan smiled as he looked down at her and helped her back up, "No problem."

For a moment, the two looked deeply into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when...

"Nash likes Star and Star likes Nash! She landed on my head with one big..." Nash decked Yuken and completed the song, "Crash." And returned to Star and embraced her in a kiss.

For a moment, the two felt like the only people in the world and Star said softly, "I think right now is the happiest moment of my life."

The next thing she knew, Yuken tackled Nash to the ground and they began to wrestle, "And now, it's over." Star said as she smirked and the other two wrestled.

Halfway into the year...

Yuken and Nash stood opposite sides of each other in battle stances. Their gis were torn and they both had burn marks and bruises on their bodies. The two Saiyans panted as their golden, Super Saiyan auras whirred around them.

Without warning, the two clashed and a large shockwave was produced. They went into a flurry of punches and kicks, each trying to best the other.

Meanwhile, Star sat on the sidelines in an equally torn gi and smiled as they fought, 'Soon.' She thought, 'Soon they'll reach the next level. And Kabra won't know what hit him...'

Deep in space...

The tyrant sat on his throne and smirked as his scout ended his report, "So, my head squadron is dead?"

"Yes sir." The scout answered with a swift nod.

"As I thought. You must never underestimate an opponent. Always overestimate them is what I do. Keeps me on my toes. Commander, ready my ship. I'm going to pay these Saiyans a visit."


End file.
